


Face to Face

by indigoiseau



Series: Marvel AU [1]
Category: Marvel, Original Work, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigoiseau/pseuds/indigoiseau
Summary: This is a little moment from an AU I've been writing with a friend on Discord. It takes place in the Marvel universe but borrows characters from Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. In this one, my friend's original character Hope meets Odo (Star Trek) who retains his changeling powers in this AU and has been keeping tabs on her vigilante adventures. Here, they meet face to face for the first time.
Series: Marvel AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034694
Kudos: 1





	Face to Face

**Author's Note:**

> It's small, but this is my first big step out of the RP world and into the fic world - here we go!

"You've been following me."

Hope's voice echoed cavernously between the grated shelves. Silence. She waited. She was met with more silence.

She turned around.

The rows on rows of shelving disappeared into blackness as far as she could see. And still, nothing.

"You might as well come out," she spoke again, softer, as though someone else stood by close enough to hear. "I know who you are. What I don't know is how long you've been after me."

"Not you," answered another voice, gruffer than she expected. A shape moved toward her and the light. "I want the same thing you want. Justice."

His face was smooth, unnaturally so, hair slicked back and his eyes set deep into their sockets. If she hadn't already known he wasn't human, she might have guessed.

He smiled and it was something strange -- not wholly unkind, but mocking.

"I don't know what you mean," she bluffed, but he was already shaking his head; she continued, "What makes you think I'm one of the good guys?"

"I've seen you," he countered. "Please. Don't waste my time, or yours. You have a mission to accomplish. So do I."

"I work alone."

"We both do. And yet you found me." He studied her. "How _did_ you find out?"

"I've known for weeks," she started, caught herself. Dropped her gaze, but only briefly. He didn't seem to blink. "I... felt someone there."

His expression told her he didn't believe what she'd said. But he went on, "I see... And now that you're about to complete your mission, you decide to stop and say so. Why now?"

"Because I've been watching you, too."

He appeared puzzled, questions stacking up between them.

"Then you... understand."

"Not completely," she admitted. "But I have no reason to trust you."

"You'll need me."

She almost laughed. "I think I can manage--"

"--No," he cut in. He took a step forward. Her eyes darted to his opening palms, her own tingling with the edge of a blue flame. "Not this time. I have something you need. The coded--”

“I _know_ about the messages.”

“But not how to read them.”

“I--” she stopped herself.

He took advantage of it. “--Over _half_ of them are false leads, sent by a defector. I think you know the name.” He paused. “I won’t allow you to go in there without my help.”

She had fallen silent, but now she scoffed. “You won’t _allow_ \--?”

“That’s right,” he said, unflinching. “Because _I_ don’t have any reason to trust you, either.”


End file.
